¿Qué harías?
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. One-shot. SwanQueen. "–Cambiaste demasiado desde la ultima vez que te vi. –¿Alguna vez me viste de verdad?- se burló la rubia. –Supongo que no. Las dos se quedaron calladas. La rubia se sentó en la cama, tomando una almohada entre sus brazos. ¿Me puedes responder algo?-dijo Regina. Emma levantó una ceja, cuestionándola.- ¿Por qué haces esto?"


–Te tengo que contar algo.- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

–¿Qué pasa?- respondió de espaldas a ella mientras se quitaba los aretes.

–¿Recuerdas a Emma Swan?

–¿Emma?- preguntó girándose para verla a la cara.

–Si, iba con nosotros en la misma secundaria y parte de la preparatoria.

–No.- respondió después de un momento.- ¿Pero que con ella?

–La vi hoy… en la fiesta.

–¿Y que con eso, Regina?- dijo riendo.

–Nada, es solo que nunca esperé verla de esa forma.

–¿Qué forma?- preguntó con curiosidad.

–¿De verdad no la viste?- dijo sentándose completamente en la cama, piernas cruzadas.

–No, bueno y si la vi no la reconocí, ya pasaron como siete años.

–Cinco.- respondió pensante.

–Hey.- dijo moviendo su mano frente a su amiga. Regina parpadeo varias veces, volviendo a la realidad.- ¿por qué estas tan rara?

–Tal vez pueda ayudarla.- dijo ignorando a su amiga.

–Estoy 100% perdida.- frunció su ceño.- ¿De que hablas?

–De Emma.

–¡¿Qué sucede con ella?!

–Kathryn pon atención.- dijo suspirando pesadamente.

–Regina, no me has dicho nada. Solo repites lo mismo.

–Vi a Emma en la fiesta…

–Es la quinta vez que lo dices.- dijo interrumpiéndola.

–Pero no como invitada.- continuo.- Estaba trabajando.

–¿Y verla trabajando te dejo en shock?- preguntó divertida, sentándose en la cama, imitando la posición de Regina.

–No, fue su trabajo lo que me dejo en shock.

–Ok, repasemos. En la fiesta había meseros, cocineros, un DJ.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿cuál es su trabajo?

–Había algo más.- respondió lentamente.

–Algo m… ¡oh!¿ strippers?- Regina asintió lentamente.- ¿Emma es stripper?

–Es prostituta.- La boca de Kathryn se abrió ante la noticia.- Y tiene un hijo.

–Ok, estoy tratando de recordar quien es, pero no puedo, aparte el alcohol no me esta ayudando.

–Kathryn estoy hablando en serio.

–¿De que hablas ahora?

–¡De lo mismo!- dijo frustrada.

–Espera un momento. ¿Qué hacia una prostituta en una fiesta donde solo había strippers?

–Sabes como es Killian.- dijo negando con su cabeza.

–¿Hablaste con… Emily?- preguntó no muy segura.

–Emma.- dijo corrigiéndola.- y si, hable con ella.

–¿Ella te reconoció?- Regina asintió. ¿Eras amiga de ella?

–No, nunca había hablado con ella. Pero siempre me interesó…

–Ahí esta, sabia que había algo más, ¿la llevaste a una habitación en la fiesta o algo así?- dijo interrumpiéndola por… Regina ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había interrumpido Kathryn esa noche.

–No de esa forma Kathryn.- dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, a la defensiva.

–Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando.

–Me parecía interesante porque había algo de misterio en ella. Algo que me gustaría haber podido entender en ese tiempo. Pero cuando decidí que iba a hablarle, desapareció, ya no la volví a ver, hasta esta noche.

–Y no perdiste la oportunidad y le hablaste.- dijo cuidadosamente. Regina asintió.- ¿Y qué te dijo?

* * *

–Voy por otra cerveza.- dijo Kathryn al oído de la morena. Regina asintió.

Kathryn desapareció entre la multitud de gente que había en la habitación.

Las fiestas de Killian Jones siempre eran igual. Un caos total, gente por todas partes, comida tirada en el suelo, alcohol, strippers, y uno que otro condón flotando. No era la clase de fiesta a las que Regina estaba acostumbrada a ir, pero Killian era un buen amigo, y hoy era su cumpleaños, así que aguantaría un poco más en ese lugar.

Regina se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, en busca de un poco de aire. El alcohol ya comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella, y el lugar estaba sofocado, lo cual no ayudaba.

Cuando paso por la sala de estar, las aclamaciones de varios hombres llamaron su atención. Su vista se enfoco rápidamente en la mujer que estaba frente a ellos, arriba de una mesa, bailando y quitándose la ropa sensual y lentamente mientras ellos le aventaban dinero.

Regina estudió a la mujer, y después a los hombres. _"Que repugnante."_ Pensó la morena.

La mujer que bailaba, giró lentamente mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del vestuario. Lo que le dio a Regina la posibilidad de ver su cara. La cual le pareció conocida. No estando completamente segura de ello, entro completamente a la sala. Ninguno hombre se dio cuenta de ello, estaban tan embobados con la rubia frente a ellos que todo lo demás no existía.

Regina se colocó detrás de los hombres, quedando frente a la rubia que bailaba. Que en efecto, era la persona que había pensado.

Antes de que la mujer se quitara su sostén, Regina abrió su bolso, y saco algunos billetes. Caminó directo hacia ella, y la tomó de la muñeca, poniendo el dinero en su mano. _"Ven conmigo."_ Le dijo Regina en un susurro.

La rubia la vio a los ojos, y asintió lentamente.

Los hombres aclamaron más emocionados todavía, imaginándose lo iba a pasar.

Regina llevaba a la rubia tomada por la muñeca, en busca de alguna habitación para poder estar tranquilamente.

–Hey, Mills.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Regina se giró viendo como Killian salía de una habitación.- ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- dijo avanzando hacia las dos mujeres.

–Muy bien.- respondió soltando a Emma.- Aunque todo esta un poco fuera de control.

Killian soltó una carcajada. –Si, pero eso es lo mejor.- Una mujer salió de la misma habitación que Killian.- Mírate, tu también te vas a divertir un poco.- dijo señalando entre la morena y la rubia. Regina sonrió incómodamente.- Disfruta, Regina.

–Regina.- dijo Emma lentamente casi inaudible.

–Tienes buenos gustos.- dijo esto ultimo girándose, dejándolas solas de nuevo.

La morena tomó la muñeca de la rubia nuevamente y entrar a una habitación.

Al momento en el que Regina cerró la puerta, Emma la tomó por el cuello y la besó.

–No.- dijo Regina quitándosela de encima. Emma la vio expectante.- ¿eres Emma Swan?

–¿Quién eres?- preguntó con inseguridad.

–Regina Mills.- la rubia la vio directamente a los ojos.- Íbamos en la misma escuela.

–Te recuerdo.- dijo asintiendo, separándose de ella.- ¿No me pagaste para acostarme contigo?- la morena negó.- ¿quieres que baile y me quite la ropa?- la morena negó nuevamente.- ¿entonces?

–Cambiaste demasiado desde la ultima vez que te vi.

–¿Alguna vez me viste de verdad?- se burló la rubia.

–Supongo que no.

Las dos se quedaron calladas. La rubia se sentó en la cama, tomando una almohada entre sus brazos.

–¿Vas a querer tu dinero de vuelta?- dijo la rubia después de un momento, incapaz de seguir con el silencio.

–No.- respondió negando también con su cabeza.- Puedes quedártelo.- la rubia asintió.- ¿Me puedes responder algo?- Emma levanto una ceja, cuestionándola.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

–¿Hacer que?- preguntó a la defensiva.

–¿Por qué te quitas la ropa por dinero?

Emma respiro hondo, soltando la respiración pesadamente.

–¿Qué harías si tuvieras a tu hijo, en casa, solo, llorando porque esta hambriento, y la única forma de alimentarlo seria durmiendo con un hombre por un poco de dinero?

Regina se acercó a ella lentamente. –¿Y su padre?

–En la cárcel.- respondió bajando la mirada.- Yo no tengo un buen trabajo, lo sé, pero hago todo lo posible para salir adelante.

–¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo? Tener un hijo no te impide salir adelante, al contrario tienes que hacer todo lo posible por el. Si tu quieres puedo ayudarte, puedo darte algún trabajo en casa, podría pagarte mejor de lo que ganas aquí.- dijo suavemente.

–¿Crees que no lo sé?- se levantó de la cama. Su mirada se endureció.- No es tan fácil, no para todos lo es. Todos los días despierto deseando morir. Desde pequeña mi vida fue un asco, y por un momento creí que por fin iba a tener buena suerte, pero no, sigo igual. Cuando estaba en preparatoria tuve que dejar mi hogar, para que mi padre no me violara.- Regina la vio con horror.- ¿Crees que yo pedí por esta vida? No.- su voz se quebró.- He vivido tanta mierda, que ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Y no, no necesito tu caridad.

–No es caridad.- respondió Regina rápidamente.- solo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

–No necesito tu ayuda, Regina. No necesito que alguien más me tenga más lastima.

–No puedes seguir viviendo así, y lo sabes.- dijo con autoridad.

–No necesito que me digas que hacer.- le dijo con rabia.- No sabes nada de mi. No tienes el derecho de hablarme como si tuvieras alguno. No necesito tu dinero, no necesito nada de ti. Ni tu lastima. Púdrete.- le dijo pasando de ella, y abandonando la habitación.

* * *

–¿En serio te dijo "púdrete"?- preguntó Kathryn divertida. Regina asintió.- Que sensible.

Regina le había contado algunas cosas de lo que había pasado esa noche, omitiendo otras que eran muy personales. Cosas que, seguramente, Emma no quería que nadie supiera.

–De verdad, Kathryn, necesita ayuda.

–Ok, Regina escucha.- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga.- no puedes obligar a alguien a aceptar algo. Si no quiere tu ayuda, o la ayuda de alguien más es su problema. Ella es la que pierde, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero

–Pero nada, cariño.- dijo con suavidad.- Nunca va a aceptar ayuda, porque su orgullo es más grande que su necesidad.- Regina suspiró.- ¿por qué no te das un baño y te relajas y te olvidas de esto?- Regina asintió lentamente.- Si Emma cambia de opinión que sea ella la que te busque, ¿Ok? No es tu problema, Regina. No podemos salvar a todos.

Regina se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño. Se examinó en el espejo, ¿qué había dicho para que Emma se enfadara? ¿qué palabras eran las correctas para que Emma aceptara la ayuda que obviamente necesitaba? Regina no tenia idea. Se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave de agua fría, dejando que cayera en su cuerpo. Dejando que lavara el caos de su mente.

Había tratado de hacer lo correcto, pero a veces hacer lo correcto no es suficiente.

A veces nada es suficiente. Solo quedaba esperar a que Emma buscará a Regina, tal vez no por ella, pero por su hijo.

–Alguien te llamó mientras te duchabas.- dijo una Kathryn semidormida.

–¿Quién era?- dijo la morena mientras sacudía su cabello en una toalla.

–Ni idea, solo escuche el timbre.

Regina tomó su celular, vio la hora 3:30 a.m. _"Ya es tarde."_ Pensó la morena. Un momento después buscó en las llamadas perdidas, encontrándose con el numero desconocido. Pulsó llamar y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación.

–Hey- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Si? Disculpa, pero tengo una llamada perdida de este numero.- dijo Regina cortésmente.

–Lo sé.- dijo tímidamente.- Regina, soy Emma.- Una sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de la morena.- ¿Aun esta en pie el trabajo?

* * *

**Gracias por leer, reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**

**N/A:** Este one-shot lo hice basándome en la canción "What Would You Do?" con el cover de Bastille. Si quieren escucharla, es buena.


End file.
